Just Another Reason
by p4d
Summary: Sometimes just another reason, no matter how small, is exactly the motivation he needs to save the world, again. AU.


**Disclamer: Do not own. All rights reserved for RR.**

Just Another Reason

There were a lot of words that could be used to describe Annabeth Chase. At this moment, excited was not one of them. She was on the edge of yet another breakdown. Eight months ago, her boyfriend Percy Jackson went missing. And just over seven and a half months ago, Annabeth found out she was pregnant. In her arms now was a sleeping baby boy, he was barely a few hours old but Annabeth had refused not to come along on the Argo II when it took off for Camp Jupiter. If what Jason had said about Hera making an exchange then Percy had to be there, and no one was going to deny the soon to be mother.

The child stirred slightly in her arms. Annabeth rocked her body, quieting the restless baby. She hadn't named him yet, and she had decided she wouldn't until he was in the arms of his father. Annaneth glanced around her quarters; the far side of the miniscule room was a crib, hastily put together by Leo when she had gone into labor when the Argo II flew over Kansas. She chuckled to herself remembering the moment she had announced the news, Leo had freaked out, the ship practically plummeted into a farmhouse while he was distracted, it wasn't until Thalia and Piper had whisked her away to her quarters calming her with charmspeak.

"Um…we've arrived at Camp Jupiter, all senior counselors to the dock." Leo's voiced boomed over the loud speaker. She glanced down at her baby, finding him fast asleep. She got up from her bed, putting her child in his crib, and dressed and tied her hair back in a quick ponytail. Having strapped on her dagger and placing her invisibility cap in her back pocket, she went to pick up her son when she heard a knock. Lizzie, a new sister of hers who had come to camp 4 months ago, was in the doorway.

"I'll watch him. He's my nephew after all, wouldn't want to be bringing him out in case, you know, the Romans attack." Annabeth grimaced, not wanting to endanger her barely day old son she hesitantly handed him to her sister. Noticing her hesitation Lizzie chuckled, "It's okay. I grew up in an orphanage, lots of new little kids and babies all the time. I can handle him."

Annabeth smiled at her then quickly exiting the room and raced down to the dock before she changed her mind and stayed locked in her quarters all day watching and rocking her little bundle of joy. When she arrived everyone was already in place, most were wearing some sort of battle gear, weapons were present but still sheathed. Jason was wearing a makeshift praetor toga he had gotten the Aphrodite kids to make a couple of weeks back. Piper and Leo flanked his sides, Leo with his tool belt and Piper with her dagger. Grover, Clarrise, Connor, Travis, Katie, Nico, and all the other counselors were behind them. Annabeth joined Jason at the front and took the first steps of the Argo II onto Roman soil.

The first thing Annabeth saw was kids in armor waiting in a huge huddle around the edge of the Argo II. They all held their weapons at the ready.

"Stand down!" A female voice cried from above them. Annabeth looked up to see a girl in a praetor toga on a Pegasus circling above them. The clamor of armor almost blocked out the sound of a voice calling to them.

"Annabeth!" She turned, and saw Percy Jackson pushing his way through the crowd. She was about to run to him, to kiss him, hug him, and smack him upside the head for getting kidnapped by Hera, when she heard crying echoing behind her. Her baby. She glanced quickly at Percy, who was still making his way through the crowd, smiled and dashed back inside.

She sprinted back to her room, finding Lizzie frantically rocking him to no avail. His cries only increased. Annabeth held out her arms and Lizzie placed him in them. The moment Lizzie released him he stopped, gurgling a giggle at his mother. She sighed and carried him out with her. Outside, Jason was getting reacquainted with his friends at Camp Jupiter, while introducing all his new Greek friends. Annabeth caught Jason's eye.

"And this is Annabeth. Daughter of Athena. She's our best battle strategist." Jason smiled at her. She saw Percy perk up at the mention of her name, pushing through his friends to her.

At first he didn't see the baby in her arms. When he did he stopped, his mouth hanging slightly open. He looked like he wanted to ask a question but couldn't. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside, he stumbled after her.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." She pulled his head down and kissed him.

"Who? Why?...Uh….." He tried to stumble out.

"This is my son." She paused, he looked at her, clearly confused, "Our son." She placed the baby in Percy's arms. He giggled up at his father.

"We have a son?"

"Yes. Weren't you listening?" She chided playfully.

"How long? How old?" She rolled her eyes.

"Well I found out I was pregnant after you disappeared. He was born a couple of hours ago."

He stroked the baby's cheek. "What's his name?"

"He doesn't have one yet. I was waiting until we found you. I thought you might want to name your son."

"Our son." He whispered. He paused, thinking. "Wait. What if I wasn't here? What were you going to do? Not name him?"

"I'm not sure, Percy. I guess I would have named him then. But I had a feeling you would be here. I think he did too. Wanted out of me when we flew over Kansas, I guess he knew we were getting closer to you."

Percy chuckled.

"Any ideas?" He asked.

"Oh I had a ton of girls names ready, but I didn't think of any boys names. I wanted you to name him if he was a boy."

"Oh." He said, rocking his arms as his son drifted off in his arms. "How about…Luke?"

"Luke?" I asked hesitantly. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutley."

"Ok then." She took their son from him. "Hello Luke Jackson." She cooed. Percy put his arm around her. Annabeth looked up and kissed his cheek. He grinned goofily.

"I guess I have another reason to kick Gaea's ass now."

* * *

**I was reading one of those, OMG ANNABETH IS PREGNANT! GAK! TEEN PREGNANCY. Anyway, and I was thinking about the 8 month time span Percy was asleep, and the six months between lost hero and last olympian and I'm like they are a teenage couple. This could totally happen. I just wanted to do a short one-shot about it. Though I can imagine this continuing and Percy freaking out and apologizing for not being there with her during the whole 9 months. **

**And yes I am still working on my crossover for Kane Chronicles and Percy Jackson, in the middle of reading Serpent's Shadow very slowly...gods damn you school work.**

**Hope y'all like it.**

**Review...Its a healthy thing to do...**

**~p4d**


End file.
